


Poison Ivy is Back!

by TottPaula



Series: 'Bad Boy' Batman [1]
Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Bondage, Champagne, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Forced Bonding, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Gotta Screw Them All, Lemon, Multi, Multiple Partners, Orgy, Porn with Feelings, Potions, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Tentacles, Vibrators, Whips, ropes, sexy lingerie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-05-08 03:28:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14685480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TottPaula/pseuds/TottPaula
Summary: Poison Ivy wants a piece of Batman,Catwoman wants her share of Batman,Batgirl will fight them both for him.Batman loves them all, and wants them all ready and willing.Can the three enemies get along to get satisfaction?Batman has a solution, if the ladies can stop fighting amongst themselves long enough to listen.In any case, everyone will find happiness.More Batman smutPorn with plot.





	1. A Plan Emerges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Batman needs some assistance tonight.

* * *

 Poison Ivy is back in Gotham from Iron Heights and she's looking for Batman. He's the only man that can satisfy her physical desires fully.

That, plus the fact that he possesses the longest piece of manhood she's ever had the pleasure of riding.

She commands her plant drones to begin searching the dark bowels of Gotham in search of her coveted target.

 

* * *

 

Catwoman is lonely tonight and misses her on-again-off-again lover to get her kinky self off.

He really makes her purr like she's got a good bowl of cream in her gut.

 

* * *

 

Batgirl is patrolling Gotham Heights when Batman's voice slices in, calling her to his position near the piers.

Two-Face and company are unloading unregulated rifles and ammunition from a ship at midnight.

He requires her eyes and ears, as well as her back-up tonight. 

Batman's had a hard night already and is feeling the effort.

He acknowledges that she's had little substantial crime on her watch and will be useful to him for reinforcement.

Batgirl is presently racing down the streets as she tells him that she will appear in ten minutes time.

He takes a moment to stretch out his aching limbs and drink some water. He's glad of her help when he's feeling this fatigued.

 

He senses a presence behind him before he hears it or sees.

It's a warm feeling deep inside of him when she arrives, and he wishes that it wasn't simply a crime related reason for seeing her this time.

"We have a few minutes until they start unloading," he says without even turning his head in her direction.

The answer isn't in her voice though, it's Catwoman's voice he hears instead.

  _"Mmm, that's all I need to get off,"_ she purrs into his ear.

 He's surprised for a moment, he hadn't heard from her in weeks. He assumed that she was still out of the city. She'd been hiding out of town after a deal with Penguin had soured.

 She's rubbing her hard nipples against his arm, and he doesn't want the distraction tonight.

"Not now, Selina. I'm working." 

It hurts that he used her civilian name. He's rarely this dismissive of her.

 _"She's_ coming, isn't she? That pale freckled imitation of a _real_ woman. Why team up with her when you can have all of _me?"_ she says in her best seductive voice.

 He only stares at her and says "Go home Selina," and she pouts.

"Will you meet me there later?"

 "No." He turns his back and focuses his binoculars.

She's incensed and lifts her hand to scratch him, but he grabs her wrist in a painful grip before she can reach him. How did he do that without turning around?

" **Go!** " This time his voice growls at her and brooks no argument.

 She's horny and really pissed off.

She supposes that tonight's bedmate will be her trusty ten-speed rabbit vibrator.

Too bad.

 


	2. Batman requests assistance, and a warm bedmate.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Batman needs assistance tonight

* * *

  
When he turns around she's gone as silently as she came.

He hears nearly inaudible crunching gravel and checks that it's her this time, and a small smile crosses his face.

He breathes a sigh of satisfaction.

"What's wrong?"

She knows him that well.

"Catwoman was just here."

"Oh. You guessed it was me?"

He nods.

"Well, I'm here now. Tell me what you need me to do."

 

* * *

 

 The mission went smoothly with the two of them working as a unit.

He called Jim to send the police to their location when the criminals had all been either knocked out or restrained.

They grappled back to the roof and he pulled her close kissing her slow and thoroughly.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what was that for?" she asked.

She saw the exhaustion on his face.

"Rough night, huh?"

He groaned softly. "I didn't think I'd get through it without you here. It was brutal."

"Are we finished for the night?"

"I can't do anything else, so yes we are. Come home with me tonight, I need you."

This was rare, but she'd take it.

She climbed on her bike and started the engine.

She followed him to the Batcave, and he couldn't wait to have her.

He took her and made her climax a few times before he allowed himself to finish.

They slept in his bed that night.

 

* * *

 

Alfred brought a breakfast cart with the morning paper the next day, opening the curtains to the early afternoon sunshine.

"Good afternoon Master Bruce, Miss Gordon. Excellent article on page one about a ripping good recovery near the docks last night. Congratulations."

Barbara shielded her eyes against the bright sun.

"I should be a vampire with these hours," she complained, wincing.

Bruce just grunted and tried to turn away from the light.

Unfortunately for him, Barbara needed her caffeine fix and impolitely climbed over the lump under the covers that happened to be him.

"Careful, I might want an heir someday!"

"Oops, sorry!"

 He should have known better than to block her from the coffee carafé.

She poured one for him and added some cream. He took it and drank deeply.

 After she finished her cup and a slice of bacon she made him a peace offering.

"I can kiss it and make it better." She smiled slyly up at him and he reached for her.

He pulled her down and kissed her.

Then he pulled the sheet off in acceptance of her offer.

She gave him one of the best blow jobs ever, as he held her long auburn hair out of the way.

She took her time playing with his shaft and balls before she swallowed his full length.

"God, Barbara, that's so good," he growled.

He loved seeing her like this when she was tousled and messy after making love the night before.

She was beautiful.

 

 


	3. Catwoman wants some too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catwoman was denied, but she now wants her own share of the Dark Knight.

* * *

 

When Catwoman arrived home she was disappointed after being turned away, yet she was still very aroused.

She undressed and threw herself onto her bed and spread her legs wide.

She opened her drawer and got out her trusty rabbit vibrator turning the power up to seven and was soon moaning like a cat in heat. Yup.

As the rabbit fluttered and pumped her cunt, the "ears" excited her clit very pleasantly.

She played with the controls until she was writhing on the bed.

Soon she was moaning with lust and imagined that it was Batman's own dick advancing into her greedy pussy.

She turned the toy up another notch, and the oscillations sent her into orgasmic bliss.

She was getting too tender by then, and turned the device completely off, but left it in place as her cunt pulsated until it had finally quieted.

She breathed a sigh of pleasure. That was the best fifty dollars she'd ever spent.

It wasn't him, but it worked in a pinch.

 After her mind-blowing climax, she eventually fell into a blissful sleep.

 

* * *

 

The next night she found him alone on his patrol and this time she meant to claim him one way or the other.

She hadn't seen Batgirl out anywhere and safely assumed that he was alone.

 She used her whip to quickly subdue him, tripped him onto his back and dropping her pants climbed on him, quickly freeing his cock.

" **What the hell**?" he thundered as she attacked him.

He was already hard from seeing her with pants down around her ankles, while her breasts were barely contained by her uniform

He wanted to complain and toss her off of him, except for the fact that he was already inside her as she rode him for all she could get.

His cock was getting the better part of his brain, and he began following her rhythm as she rode him hard and deep.

She mewled as she began coming, and screamed at her climax.

She didn't care that they were publicly on a rooftop.

She got what she'd cum for.

 He flipped her off him and over and held her face down and lifted her ass up, entering her roughly and fully from behind.

He gave her no room to escape, he could play the game too.

He fucked her much harder than usual, fast and rough.

When he'd satisfied himself he pulled out and straightened his pants, not caring if she'd finished at all.

She just laid there on the roof for a moment before she rose and gathered herself, but felt sore from his assault.

 She grabbed his face and kissed him dueling his tongue with hers.

"That's better, my love," she purred.

 **"I'm not your love, Selina. Don't _ever_ attack me again. Once is my limit for your crap, I'll slap you off of me next time."** He roared at her.

That wasn't her intention. She thought if she surprised him he'd enjoy it.

Instead, he took charge and rode her harder than ever until she was actually in pain.

She was sorry that she let her pussy take over her brain and do that to him like a wild animal. 

" _Fuck_ ," he muttered under his breath as he pulled his pants back up. "If you wanted me that badly you should have said something, not trussed me up and yanked down my pants!"

"I won't do that again. I don't know why I did that, I wasn't even thinking. I'm sorry." Her apology sounded sincere.

"Damn it, Selina, you surprised me on patrol, you're lucky I didn't hurt you. I could have _broken something_ before I realized who you were. Just... just ask next time."

"I did, but you were waiting for _the redhead_."

"I was waiting for her to join me on a mission, not fuck me on the goddamned roof!" He said, his face full of annoyance.

"But we always fuck on the roof!" She reasoned.

"There really wasn't time, they were already unloading their ship. Your timing last night was terrible."

"I would have waited until you'd finished," she explained.

"I know, but I'd had a rough night, I was exhausted. That's why I called her for backup."

"I would have helped," she tried offering.

"You know why I can't do that. You're usually wanted or accused of something."

"Did your mission go well, at least?"

"Yes."

"Did you sleep with her?"

"Leave it alone, Selina. You just had me twice, stop with the jealous shit already."

"I can't help being jealous. I know you sleep with other women, and there are plenty more that would sleep with you and pay for the privilege. Do you expect me to just take that without jealousy?"

"Yes. Otherwise, I'll get annoyed hearing about it, and you won't get any, either."

She made a sour face at that. She knew she didn't have exclusive rights to him, but she wanted him to at least let her think that she did. Seeing or hearing evidence to the contrary was worse than just knowing.

"Well, I don't like hearing about it anyway, so I won't ask you for a while at least. I only wish that we had an agreement to be exclusive. Am I asking too much?"

"You are, I've haven't been a one-woman man  for a long time. I tried that and it broke both of our hearts. I just can't commit Selina."

He pulled her close and just held her. He'd lost too many people that were close to him, it was better and safer to keep everyone at a distance.

"But when we are together, for that time it's just us. The only way I can give you more time is to share me with others, and I don't want to force that out of you."

"I suppose I'll have to take what you can give me and be content with it. And what's that about sharing? What are you talking about?"

"I'm a man, and I dream of having all the women in my life sharing me equally, as well as me pleasuring them all at the same time."

"Kinky! But I"d never screw another woman, I'm not that kind of pussycat."

"No, I didn't expect that. I guess I'll save that for my dreams."

"Well, if I get you more often I could share you a little bit. But I'd still want to scratch the bitches' eyes out!"

"No. No scratching or anything else. Just lots of foreplay and sex. And spanking for you, kitty." He roughly grabbed her ass and she arched her breasts against him.

"Mmm, I do like foreplay and sex. Tell me more..."


	4. Watch out for Ivy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivy tries to use her sex pollen to get what she wants from Batman.  
> She really didn't have to, though.

* * *

 

Ivy and her sex pollen were as common as peanut butter and jelly on Wonder Bread.

 Batman almost expected it of her whenever she was out of jail, which was often enough.

But this time she used her plants to kidnap him instead of personally coming to bring him to her greenhouse.

He was restrained by her army of living plants under her control, and he was now exactly where she wanted him.

Vines were working him as though they were hands, stripping him of his utility belt and restraining him.

Ivy came sauntering in swinging her hips.

She wore little more than a leaf bikini, and Batman suspected that it actually was a part of her.

 He couldn't say that she was unattractive, on the contrary, Gotham had some of the most beautiful villainesses in the world.

And most of them desired him.

Well, here comes another rape, he supposed. 

"Why, how nice of you to drop by, Batman. I should have made you some cookies, or at made least a pitcher of cocktails. Would you like a nice refreshing aloe juice? It does a man good." she drawled, offering him a questionable looking gooey glass of green... something.

 "Hurry up already, Ivy. I have work to do. Let me screw you and get out of here already."

"Aw, you're just no fun anymore. What happened to the witty banter of threats and compliments? The teasing double entendres? Is someone waiting for you in your Batcave?"

This took some of the fun out of capturing him, was she really becoming that redundant?

"Aren't I attractive to you any longer, Batman? You're barely half hard. I must be losing my touch."

She tried dousing him with her usual sex pollen, but he didn't react. "You used anti-pollen! Come on, that's my signature move! Humph!" The usual smirk left her face.

"Sorry Ivy, my idea of a good time is usually consensual, or at least semi-consensual. This shit just doesn't do it for me anymore."He grimaced.

 She ran a perfect fingernail across his chest, still no rise.

"What can I do to get you hot for me if I can't use my pollen?" She questioned him.

"What do other women do? They flirt and tease. They give blow jobs or hand jobs. I can vouch for any man, we absolutely love that." He smirked

 She dragged her fingernail down his stomach to his crotch, running it down his length, which was finally responding.

"Oh, you nasty girl you," he growled. "Keep that up and lose the leaves, let me see what you've got."

She allowed her leaf bikini to recede showing off her goods.

"Come closer," he demanded.

As she did his pants bulged and his face flushed as he heated up.

"Now was that so difficult, Caped Crusader?  All a girl really wants is some attention, in my case purely _sexual_ of course."

"Let me loose first, don't pull a Catwoman on me."

"Wait, what? That bitch did the same thing as me? When?"

"Yesterday. This is getting old, being restrained and raped.  Why don't you let me pleasure you instead? You know that you won't be sorry." He waggled his eyebrows and smiled suggestively.

She considered his proposal because she knew he _would_ deliver. He _always_ delivered, maybe that's why he was in such high demand.

She was almost surprised he didn't charge for his services.

"You won't just try to escape, will you?"

"Honestly, I'm too aroused to go far with a raging erection. I'd much rather have sex."

She had her vines release him, and Batman went straight for her breasts with his mouth on one and his fingers teasing and pinching the other, making her moan.

He didn't dare risk kissing her poisonous lips, but those lovely globes of flesh were calling him.

He kissed and teased his way around her body getting them both excited.

He allowed his fingertips explore her deepest, darkest crevices, and she threw her hair back curving her body against his hand.

She grabbed his firm ass pulling him close enough to feel his growing erection.

God, he felt incredible pressed up against her.

As his fingers inside her stroked her she lost the rest of her plans.

He was doing everything just right, and her insides were doing tumblesaults as she felt her sex tensing up around his fingers.

Soon she was squirming and felt her release coming, her wetness splattered them both as she hit her climax.

Batman's fingers remained inside her until she stopped throbbing, then he withdrew watching her face as the aftershocks hit.

"Oh god...that was a great cum. but I need more."

Batman lowered her to the floor and pulled her knees up.

He sheathed his engorged member and drove deep into her depths.

She was soon panting and softly moaning gibberish as he plumbed and plowed her thoroughly.

When she came again she was screaming and crying with relief.

  "Mmm! So good, it feels so good!"

She laid there fully spent until her world stopped spinning, again pasted on her mouth.

"You can leave now. _Thank you_." She'd whispered the last part, though he'd heard her.

 


	5. Ladies Night or Batman's Harem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One woman at a time was fun, but three would be a party!
> 
> Now Batman's plan would ultimately come together as a whole.
> 
> Oh, and party favors.

* * *

He needed them all. He wanted them all.

He loved them all and each had a special place in his life.

He aspired to be the aggressor with Catwoman and Poison Ivy this time.

He would love to cherish them all.

The more consideration he put into the idea, the better it sounded.

He had to invite all three of them to his pleasure room.

But how to do it without inciting an uproar?

Possibly a backup plan for the backup plan as well.

* * *

 

He met up with Batgirl first while she was patrolling downtown on skid row.

He crooked his forefinger for her to approach and whispered his idea into her ear.

She turned and just looked at him, coloring pink and intrigued.

She could certainly share him if need be.

"Well, if it gives me more time with you, I'll agree, just keep that Catwoman away from me. I don't enjoy getting clawed and scratched by that harpy."

"No need to worry Batgirl, no weapons allowed. If she lapses, she's gone."

One invitation accepted.

* * *

 

He patrolled Catwoman's neighborhood knowing she'd notice him.

He heard the snap of a bullwhip, she was soundlessly behind him.

"Hello there, tall dark and handsome. What are you doing alone in my town, hmm?"

She swayed her hips, and they certainly did sway, as she prowled closer without a sound.

She ran her fingers softly down his ribs stopping right at his belt.

"I have a proposition for you," he whispered his plan in her ear.

Her eyes widened as she listened.

"Oh, yes! You know that I can never have enough!  Just keep that Bat-bitch away from me!"

He could see the hostility in her eyes.

"Catwoman, It's either all or none, don't make this difficult or I'll turn you in right now. I'm sure you're on the wanted list as usual." His voice was all gravel and machinery.

She hissed but agreed.

He instructed her where and when to meet him.

Two down.

* * *

 

It was time to find Poison Ivy.

She'd abandoned the greenhouse in Gotham Center Park, and it took him a few minutes longer to locate her.

When he finally found her, he explained his idea, and she wasn't against it.

"I'll share you if I have to," she pouted.

"Good, here's the time and place that I'll meet you."

He was glad she'd agreed.

 

 Three!

 

* * *

 

Batgirl would meet him in the Batcave.

All of his visitors would keep their masks on, it was sexier.

He had direct access to his playroom from the cave, as well as the house, but that would be blocked from view, so all they would see is the inside of the Batmobile, the Batcave, and his pleasure palace.

Everything was set up and ready.

Batgirl arrived first wearing a scanty version of her outfit in purple and gold latex, which looked much like a transparent bikini.

Batman gave her an appreciative long glance.

She turned around to show off the posterior, which consisted of several skinny bands.

"You should sit down before I leave, or I'll forget to pick up the others."

She sat on one of the low padded leather seats, slowly crossing her legs.

Her knee-length gladiator sandals enhanced her shapely legs.

He made a low growling sound of hunger.

Batman imagined her wearing that on patrol, but knew that they'd never make it back to the Batcave. Hell, every man that sees her would lose their minds. He allowed himself to visualize that fantasy, which ended with a lot of broken bones.

Best not.

 

* * *

 

Soon the rest of the party arrived.

Ivy brought party favors, her own blend of natural organic aphrodisiacs and fruit-flavored lubricants.

Catwoman opened her mouth to make a smart rejoinder, but Batman gave her a warning stare.

Batgirl sniffed the bottles and smiled.

They smelled wonderful.

Catwoman brought a large gold box and showed her offering of assorted sex toys, vibrators, and dildos.

Batgirl had a bow-tied shopping bag filled with champagne splits, dental dams, and assorted types of condoms.

She even had a goodwill gift for Catwoman, a black cat-themed latex outfit similar to her own.

Catwoman was actually touched, accepting the peace offering. "Um, thanks."

Ivy didn't need another outfit, hers actually  grew out of her own body.

Batman excused himself and returned wearing a pair of black satin briefs.

This was now a party!

Batman's party favors were life-sized detailed silicone vibrators, cloned from his own phallus.

Soon everyone was trying out the favors with quite positive results.

Most popular were the Batman sized sex toys and Ivy's lubes.

This would be a piece of cake as the ladies were already warmed up with slick wetness and the cloned versions of his manhood, which had unlimited speeds and could squirt on demand.

He grabbed Batgirl from behind, kissing the spot between her chin and shoulders that drove her wild. Her outfit had been making him hard as a rock, it was more enticing then anything she'd ever worn.

She lifted her chin to give him better access and whimpered. He touched her breasts with feathery light strokes as she melted into his body.

He nodded for her to continue using the dildo, he had a remote control hidden in his palm.

He kept changing the speed and rhythm of the vibrations as she pleasured herself.

 "Oh wow! This is...Oh! Oh my god! Oh! Aaah!"

Her eyes grew large as he watched her aroused state.

He stared at her and increased the speed by increments adding in heat as she approached her climax.

He made it squirt inside her as she came, to her surprise and pleasure, as the thick white liquid leaked down her thighs.

The others watched excitedly as Batman remotely 'screwed' Batgirl.

 "Me next, please!" cried Catwoman.

 "No, take me!" ordered Ivy as she shoved Catwoman out of her way.

 "There's no need to fight, I can do both of you at once." Batman smirked.

 Catwoman sneered, unbelieving, "How the hell can you do that?"

 "Try me and see. This remote can work one or all of those clones either separately or together. You know how much I enjoy new tech."

 Batgirl was still moaning and writhing from the aftershocks as proof that it worked as promised.

 "But I'm not here just for a remote fuck, I want the real flesh and blood version of you, too." Catwoman complained.

Ivy nodded her head in agreement.

 "This is only the warm-up ladies, there's more than enough of me to go around."

 


	6. The party really gets going!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Batman always wanted a harem of sorts, if only for the night.
> 
> Each of them had brought party favors.  
> Ivy brought aphrodisiacs and organic lube.  
> Batgirl brought champagne and prophylactics.  
> Catwoman brought sex toys.  
> Batman went high tech with cloned and remote controlled versions of his manhood.
> 
> Everyone was beginning to enjoy the party.

* * *

 

Batman had arranged the villainesses on either side of him.

Catwoman to the right, and Poison Ivy to the left. 

His smile was a mile wide.

He loved pleasuring women or even just watching them as they were pleasured.

It was all good for his arousal.

It was time for the fun to begin for the other ladies, while Batgirl was still writhing and moaning as she was experiencing those wonderful aftershocks from Batman's cloned willy.

Catwoman and Ivy started up their Batman willies while he maintained the remotes. He was getting rather excited just watching his ladies as his tented shorts could attest.

He allowed them to warm-up on one of the lower settings, still higher than most vibrators, and soon their voices joined Batgirls as they expressed their arousal.

He began to change the settings for Catwoman first, causing her toy to start a rhythm of mixed short and long vibrations and slowly ramping up the power until she was yowling.

She always climaxed quickly but needed some roughness.

Ivy looked distressed and disappointed by now, hers was still running only at a fairly low setting.

Although it was doing a sensuously wonderful job, it wasn't quite up to what Catwoman was currently experiencing.

 Batman had a separate plan especially for her though.

He knew she needed lots of fast and hard stimulation, so he adjusted her toy to a faster vibration with some added heat.

Her expression changed to one of bliss as the vibrator worked its magic on her, and soon her moaning and expressions of satisfaction joined the chorus of cries by both of the other women.

He powered her up quickly and soon had them both spurting their juices and being 'ejaculated' within.

As he allowed the villainesses to enjoy their peaks and more, it was time for some actual fornication. He couldn't hold out too much longer, and Batgirl had finally come back down from her experience.

She was observing him as he approached, pushing away the toy and applying some more lubricant.

The flash of her sweet pink inner lips made him rock hard in moments.

She passed him one of the heavily textured condoms (her favorite) and opened herself to him.

He wanted to tantalize her body first and wasn't shy about playing with her nipples while clasping her buttocks until she squealed.

She felt his hardness rub against her and tried to maneuver him inside her, but he wasn't letting her have him just yet.

She whimpered with need, but in her heart knew that he'd deliver when he was good and ready, as was she.

She arched up against him, and he sucked harder on her tiny pink nipples making her groan with desire.


	7. The Party Continues...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More fornication and smut, 'nuff said!

* * *

Batgirl's jets were all ready to fire up as Batman worshipped her entire body.

It didn't hurt that she'd sampled Ivy's aphrodisiacs, and was as close to peaking as possible without plunging over the edge.

It also didn't hurt that she was in the hands of the living equivalent to Don Juan, an expert and experienced lover who knew her body and how it reacted quite well even before they'd ever exchanged that tentative first kiss years ago.

He knew her flexibility, her strengths and weaknesses, and most importantly right this moment, what turned her on.

 She had a thing for being ravished every now and then, allowing him total control while she went along with the program and completely surrendered herself.

Today his thing was silken ropes winding around her arms, legs, and body in a very specific manner.

Any move she made would cause them to tighten around her, causing her some restriction of movement, and squirming caused the ropes between her legs to rub up against her swollen labia, not an unpleasant experience at all, except for the snugness. Those were currently darkening as her juices freely ran.

The ropes also kept her knees wide open, which just felt nasty and dirty. Mmm!

After ensuring that her nipples were hard he began teasing her arms and then her legs, with a few 'accidental ' touches brushing against her tits and pussy.

She was more than ready to be entered but he liked to tease her into madness first. Waiting was almost painful.

Soon he was kissing and stroking her in the way that made her squirm unwillingly as her body became more sensitive to his touch.

 "Please, please!" she pleaded." I need that cock in me."

He kissed her inner thighs close enough to feel his beard scratching against her cunt and she shivered.

 "Please Batman, please!" She was so close! Yet he was so far from her love tunnel.

After what can only be described as a wry grin, he stuck out his tongue wiggling it suggestively.

Batgirl was ready to scream from frustration, and she did.

He (finally) bent between her legs and gave her what she craved, as she moaned like a porno star.

Once he began there no stopping of her moans of ecstasy and fulfillment. He loosened some of her ties, not wanting to cause any nerve damage or true pain. He left her wrists restricted and checked the rest of the ropes. Loose enough to insert a few fingers, that was good.

Soon enough she was screaming as she climaxed, and he enjoyed lapping up her sticky juices as he lined his member up for penetration.

She was quite wet and he could plunge in to the hilt, slowly sawing in and out of her tender young cunt.

He held tightly to her hips, leaving a starburst on her skin. She had tears of joy running down her face as he continued to pleasure her body.

She began to spasm around him pulling him in deeper to her promised land. Her calls were rising in pitch as her apex neared once more. Her shrieks echoed against the stone walls as a mighty climax hit like a tsunami, crashing her against a foreign shore.

Batgirl was panting hard, eyes wide, unfocused and mouth in an "O". The undercurrents were assaulting her, pulling her under as wave after wave shook her body.

Another softer moan emerged from her chafed lips as she floated earthbound once again.

All thought was gone, all body functions focused on drawing out her bliss.

"Wow... " she mumbled as her eyes rolled back and closed for awhile.

Batman quickly and efficiently untied the bindings, tossing them in a basket to be cleaned and sanitized as well as checked for damage. He wouldn't dream of reusing them on another.

He placed a kiss on her opened lips, making sure that she was all right. She smiled and hummed as her body began relaxing.

She might be done for the night, he thought, as she seemed to drift off.

* * *

 

Catwoman was anxious awaiting her own turn with the dark knight. He was nearly fully hard again, and she purred.

"What does pussy want tonight ?" He asked seductively as he crawled over to her and began fondling her large heavy breasts. There was never too much breast meat as far as he was concerned. Nor long legs. And she had both.

He tied her to a chair slowly and intricate knots were wrapping the silken cords around her chest, over her wrists like a pair of handcuffs, then securing her ankles to the chair legs. He tightened and smoothed the ropes which created a bra-like shape around her chest, leaving her breasts on display.

 


	8. Catwoman's Kitty Gets Hers!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catwoman's pussy needs attention. And a big dick.

* * *

 

Selina was fully aroused as Batman bound her in silken ropes.

Her arms were tied around her torso leaving her nipples exposed for his pleasuring.

 Her legs were fastened at the ankle leaving her knees free to maneuver.

She purred as he toyed with her firm mammaries, and she wasn't disappointed by his torturous slow and steady teasing.

He kissed her lips hard enough to bruise, but Selina always liked some roughness.

Batman pulled her hips forward until he could see her full pussy. She was swollen and dripping with thick moisture running down to the chair seat.

He dipped a finger between her folds to taste her juices and she anxiously squirmed.

His deep baritone said, "I know you've been waiting for me, let me pleasure you and your nasty little pussy."

She shuddered from the lust building inside. Her face was flushed, and her lips were parted and panting as she licked them in anticipation.

He kissed her once again while his fingers pushed deep inside both her pussy and her ass, plumbing deeply and bringing her to a fast rough climax as she moaned and caterwauled.

"Oh, yes, yes, yes!" she whimpered.

He gave her mouth something big to swallow, and mouth-fucked her until she gagged, when he was ready to come he pulled out and he squirted all over her tits.

He rubbed his spunk into her skin very slowly and deliberately as she cried out in pleasure.

He unwound enough of the ropes to release her from the chair, but then bound her wrists and ankles once more then flipping her deftly onto the floor.

He began spanking her ass slow and hard until she nearly came.

He made her kneel and entered her in one swift stroke, keeping at the hard almost painful pace that she required.

Right before she could climax again he pulled out of her twat and entered her ass, spreading her asscheeks apart and stuffing her full again and again until she screamed for mercy.

She was helpless as he practically raped her ass, her arms still tied and face leaning against the cold stone floor.

She would be pretty beaten up by the time he finished, but then he would kiss her scrapes and she'd forget for a while.

After all the sex and champagne Selina appeared done, and he carried her laying her down on the sofa as her eyes began to close from exhaustion and satisfaction.

* * *

 

Now it was Ivy's turn, and she was ready and awaiting her turn as patiently as possible, for her at least.

 


	9. Ivy's Turn, And She's Been So Patient!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivy's been good and patient, but now she wants what's cumming to her!

"Hmm, should I tie myself up with vines, or do you have something else in mind?" Ivy's voice was deep with sexuality.

 Batman examined her slowly, like a fine steak that made his mouth water.

His eyes had a fire to them that turned her on.

He thought for a few moments about how best to enjoy her and satisfy her to the limit.

"No Ivy, no plants or vines tonight. And yes, I'm going to tie you up with these green organic silk ropes. No plants were harmed, don't worry." He assured her.

"Thanks for that, Batman. You know how I get when my babies are abused."

He was rarely this thoughtful about plants.

Maybe this group thing wasn't all bad. The ladies were all having a wonderful time, and she hoped she could keep his cloned willy as a door prize.

Yummy!

He tied her arms to one of the overhead racks, checking that they were secure but not painful. He took responsibility for not harming his ladies with his ropes and ensuring not only their enjoyment but their safety as well.

He could see that Ivy had already 'undressed ' for him, leaving just a few leaves covering her bush. She made them to match her hair, thick and curled. She was still excited from his earlier foreplay with the vibrator, but asked him for a dollop of lube for a smooth and slippery ride.

He took his time as he applied it, ensuring that all possibilities were set and ready for action.

She whined as he rubbed it over her, his smallest touch drove her mad.

 "Oh, hurry! I hate waiting!"

 He smirked in answer, "I thought you said that I was worth waiting for."

 "Yes, but... " she began to say.

 "Hush."

He put a finger out for quiet.

He didn't dare touch her poisonous lips.

She pouted, but stopped complaining.

He decided to blindfold her eyes.

He used his foot to push her ankles further apart and enjoyed the better view of her sex.

She felt a light breeze, but had to guess at his next move.

Her clit was puffed and ready, her nipples were hard points and she was horny and ready to be taken.

What was he doing, why wasn't she being fucked yet?

She felt his fingers flit lightly against her back, and shuddered.

Next came a glancing touch across her stomach.

She wanted to beg and cry out 'please, fuck me!' but held her tongue.

"Close your lips a moment" he commanded.

He sprayed something wet on her lips which quickly dried sealing in the poison within them.

Ah!

Did that mean he might finally kiss her? She'd never had that pleasure yet, but now she couldn't control her anticipation.

The others nearly swooned at his oral skills, and she flushed imagining his lips on hers. She moaned softly at the thought.

She felt his warm breath on her cheek. Oh!

He dragged his lips across her face making her knees buckle beneath her.

Please hurry, she thought. Oh, God, yes!

He kissed the corner of her mouth and she felt a shock to her core like a lightning bolt.

 His arms wrapped around her, and she felt his mighty chest pressed to her breasts. His lips finally met hers tentatively.

She nearly fainted as his tongue sought entry, and she parted her lips for him.

His kisses were intoxicating. She wished that her lips weren't full of poison and they could kiss him without the lip shields at will.

Ivy wished his lips would never leave her own. She almost cried because she'd never been kissed so thoroughly or so well.

Batman peppered her body with random kisses and teases, and she squirmed at his touch.

Ivy wanted to be taken already. Her core was beginning to throb as her body was touched everywhere and it set her soul afire.

He wrapped her legs around his waist.

She felt him at her entrance, and he slipped inside of her easily.

He set a good speed as she sighed and moaned softly.

 With her legs locked around his middle his hands were free to fondle her. He stroked her legs and her ass, then continued sliding up her sides to her tits, pulling on her nipples as she ground her hips against him. 

"Faster, and harder. I need release," she wailed.

"You'll come when I allow you to and not before. I'm in charge now."

She screamed and vented, but he stuck to his slow torturous pace. All she could do was wait for her pleasure.

He removed the blindfold and kissed her again. She savored his lips and kissed him back with passion.

He lowered his mouth to her peaks and sucked, licked, and bit at them. She leaned back enjoying his seductive moves.

She felt a sudden feeling deep inside of her that began swelling and expanding until she screeched as she finally came.

He had to support her as her world quaked and her legs lost their grip on him. "I've got you, I won't let you fall Ivy."

Her pulses continued for a while as she cried tears of utter joy. She was as worn out as the rest of the harem, and was too tired to move.

Batman laid her on a padded leather bench to recuperate while he washed himself off.

He smiled as he sudsed himself around, his fantasy was fulfilled.

After this even he was at the end of his endurance, he was only human after all.

 


	10. Ivy Gets Fucked Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivy hated waiting, Batman was the master so she had no choice.  
> She's so horny!

* * *

 

Ivy had Batman inside her after he thoroughly kissed her using lip shields. His kisses were so exciting that she could nearly forgo penetration. Almost!

Now she understands why the others moaned and writhed from his kisses alone, he had talent as well as the softest lips she'd ever enjoyed.

Now that her long legs were wrapped around his muscular middle, he was driving her wild with his lovemaking skills. This was why she loved kidnapping him; even as her hostage he always put out and fully satisfied her. She would be left grinning like a schoolgirl and happy as a kitten in a fish cannery.

Maybe she didn't need to kidnap him, but it was half the fun playing games with him.

He penetrated so deeply, that he was bouncing off of her cervix. Ahh! Yes!

She bounced hard as his cock battered her on each stroke, building up to a strong climax.

He maneuvered her some and now his bush was rubbing her clit in the right way on each stroke.

Mmm!

She wanted closer bodily contact, she needed to feel him against her tits, her abdomen, all of her.

 "Touch me, everywhere, please! I want more!" she begged, even as he heated her soul well past the boiling point.

He fucked her harder and faster, all she could manage to convey were moans and panting, over and over, panting harder and harder until...

She came so hard that she nearly passed out.

She remembered that he laid her down but must have fallen asleep after that.

* * *

 

Batman, having satisfied his women, went to wash the sexual residues from his body.

A hot shower always helped him feel better.

His adrenaline was the only thing that kept him from collapsing out cold.

Soon that too would be depleted, and his exhaustion would set in.

He toweled himself dry and stood by the mirror to shave and felt somewhat rejuvenated.

 

He would need to take Pam and Selina back to Gotham, but that could wait.

 

He let them rest a while longer.

 

* * *

 

Batgirl was just stretching out as he re-entered his playroom.

 

 "Your room's ready upstairs if you're tired, and there's a late supper on the table in case you're interested," he smiled.

 "Tough decision, food or sleep. Thankfully I have no problem sleeping in a full stomach."

 

 She stood on tiptoe and kissed him.

 

   "Tonight was incredible, I can hardly wait for the next time." 

   "Oh really? I'll need to start planning. Did you have a good time?" He questioned her.

   "Oh yeah, I definitely did have fun." She started yawning.

 

"The ropes were great, remember that for our next hookup."

 She went up to shower, eat, and sleep in that order.

 

Her body felt like she'd gone through one of his more extensive training sessions except for her sore twat.

Maybe that should be mandatory training too, she mused, sex on the workout mats.

 

Hm!

 

* * *

 

Batman, in uniform, returned to investigate the other pair of guests.

Both were awake but appeared to be exhausted.

 

"Need a ride home ladies? You can take some party favors."

 

"Thank you for a great night, when do we do this again, it was actually kind of fun," Catwoman said frankly.

 

"Not half bad, Bat-stud, especially that we didn't even need vines. It was interesting being tied up, by the way. Maybe next time you tie me up and I get ravished." Ivy was rubbing herself against his arm.

 

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourselves, I might have to plan another event like this soon. No plants or poisons, though, but bring all the toys, lotions, and lubes you want. There are never too many," he half-smirked.

 

* * *

 

 

Batman was already planning his next get together with the ladies, wondering if he could

possibly handle four at a time. There was another lady or two he'd like to add to make it a more fun event for the next time.

 

That is if the ladies are all agreeable!

 

* * *

* * *

 

Well, this is the end.

 

See you next time, readers

Same time,

Same Bat Channel,

Same Writer Name; TottPaula

Same website, here on Archive of our own.

 

Thanks for reading!


End file.
